Revenge of the Witwicky
by SentinelSucksAss
Summary: Trent bullies Sam a little too hard. How angry will that make Bumblebee?


**Revenge of the Witwicky**

His gelled up blond hair, and six pack were the key to a girls attention. To top that off, Trent was head of the football team.

Trent DeMarco was the kind of guy who stuffed helpless nerd in their lockers, or who loved to humiliate boys, that weren't on the football team, right in front of their dream girls. Like what Trent had done to Sam Witwicky two weeks ago.

Then the helpless geek had disappeared for five days and come back with a brand new Chevy Camaro. Sam had even stolen Trent's girlfriend, Mikaela Banes! The girl had gotten into a fight with Trent, then after five days of disappearing herself, she came back and dumped Trent for Sam.

Nobody dumped _the_ Trent DeMarco.

But Trent was still number one of Tranquility High School. Trent was still the captain of the football team, which lead to all the way-hotter-then-Mikaela cheerleaders. At least Trent tried to tell himself that the cheerleaders looked better then Mikaela. But it was sort of hard.

* * *

**Friday**

Trent sat at his desk in humanities class texting the girl behind him, Crystal Moore. "Party at my house. Wanna come?" he typed, then sent the message on his enV 3. Trent slipped the phone into his pocket and pretended to pay attention to Mr. Barkley, but found it sort of hard, when he saw Mikaela and Sam whispering to each other.

Than Trent checked his phone and an animated picture of an envelope showed up on his front screen. Trent opened his phone to keyboard style and observed the text, "Of course!" Crystal had replied. Trent smirked, that was the answer he had suspected from the cheerleader captain.

What hot girl _didn't _say yes to a date with Trent?

Oh yeah, Mikaela.

Trent bared his teeth at the thought than typed a reply to Crystal, "Starts at 10. Don't b late," Trent clicked the send button and snapped his phone shut and once again put it in his pocket when Mr. Barkley walked up to him.

* * *

When class ended Trent watched as Mikaela gave Sam powerful kiss before she walked off to her class. Trent couldn't stand it anymore. He ran up to Sam and slammed the helpless kid against a row of lockers, "So you think you can just come back with some fancy car and take my girlfriend?" he snarled. Sam gave Trent an "I'm innocent" look.

"Sh-she broke up with you. Remember?" Sam stuttered. Sam had been through much worse than a beating from Trent DeMarco. But for some reason he felt like proving it would make things worse. _Just let him punch you and then get on with life_, Sam tried to assure himself as Trent rose a fist, then slammed it so hard against Sam's eye that it would probably be swollen for at least a month.

"Oh god," Sam muttered as Trent loosened his grip on the boy that had stolen his girlfriend.

When Sam could feel Trent let go of him fully, he placed his hands on his crippled eye. Trent walked off from a moaning Sam off to his next class.

* * *

School was finally over and Sam could get away from Trent now. Oh thank God. Trent was pretty much the devil in disguise. No wonder Mikaela had dumped the guy.

As Sam walked up to his yellow and black 2009 Chevy Camaro, also known as his alien robot guardian, Bumblebee, the radio of the car blared, _Oh my God_. "Bee, it's not that bad," Sam tried to assure his friend.

"Uh, yeah it is. What the hell happened to you?" a voice snapped behind Sam. Sam turned around to see his girlfriend, Mikaela, walk up to him. "Nothing," Sam muttered, but Mikeala could tell that a bruise like this wasn't just from anybody, it was way too big and purple.

"It was Trent. Wasn't it?" Mikaela snapped. Sam sighed and nodded. He couldn't lie to Mikaela!

Mikaela glared toward the school entrance where Trent was walking out laughing stupendously with his friends, pointing to poor Sam. As Sam walked into the drivers seat, Mikaela followed him into the passenger seat.

When the three friends (Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee) got to the Witwicky residence Sam walked into the house casually, and Mikaela could hear Judy Witwicky squeaking angrily about her sons black eye.

Mikaela looked at Bumblebee's dash board than grinned and whispered, "Bee, I need you to do me favor."

* * *

**Trent's Party**

Trent sat on his couch, arm around a drunk Crystal Moore as they watched other students from Tranquility High start making food fights, or dump beer on each other, in the huge living room of Trent's million dollar estate.

Crème walls, leather couches, sixty inch wide HD flat screen TVs, bar, and best of all, no parents.

As Trent sat on the couch with Crystal, he noticed that she was slowly having her face get closer and closer to his. The girl wanted the lips of Trent on hers? That didn't sound too bad to Trent. As he got ready to give a kiss to Crystal, the lights flickered and the ground shook a little for a few seconds.

The drunk guests screamed and laughed as if they were on a roller coaster. Trent snapped his head up and Crystal clumsily landed face first into the cushion of another couch. Man, she was drunk.

Trent stomped out side to see Sam's Camaro speeding off. Had Sam crashed Trent's party for revenge? Nobody crashed Trent DeMarco's parties! Especially not a weak little dweeb like Sam!

Trent jumped in his brand new, freshly shined, Hummer 3. "Woltwity will pay for this," Trent muttered angrily to himself as he started the engine of his giant Hummer. The engine revved and Trent slammed onto the gas pedal.

He caught a glimpse of yellow go around the corner. "Gotcha," Trent whispered, an evil grin curling at his lips.

When Trent swerved his car at the corner he slammed on the brakes and gasped in horror at the sight in front of him.

Standing there, taller then Trent's house, stood a huge yellow and black robot. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Trent screamed. A can popped off of where the robot's private spot probably was. Then, out of that spot, clear, brown liquid flowed out of it right onto Trent's car.

Was the robot peeing? Trent screamed to the top of his lungs, then slammed on the gas pedal, forgetting to put it in reverse, and struck the robots ankle, denting his Hummer's bumper. But that didn't matter at the moment, as the robot's pee landed on the roof of Trent's car.

Trent bolted out of his car, still screaming, but now sounding like a little girl.

Bumblebee, the giant robot, simply took a step toward a running Trent and the robot's urine landed square on Trent's head.

Trent stopped. The stuff was on him now. He felt suddenly like the best idea was to believe this was a dream and let it get over with. When Trent felt the splash of liquid stop, he turned around and screamed, as for the robot had it's face right in Trent's. "Leave. Samuel. Witwicky. Alone," the robot wheezed. Trent, gulped, nodded, then ran screaming for his life toward his giant house.

* * *

**Monday**

Sam sat in humanities class. Not having a clue of what had happened Friday night with Bumblebee and Trent. Mikaela was simply grinning as she watched Trent glance at Sam and shudder.

**Author's Note: I just felt like a story like this should be posted. I was watching Transformers last night and as Bumblebee was peeing on Agent Simmons, I thought that Trent deserves that too. So here's my ultra short story. Review please! **


End file.
